This invention relates to a window guard and more particularly to a window guard which is adjustable in width whereby it is adapted to fit window openings of various sizes and also includes improved means for easily and quickly removing the window guard from the window opening in the event of fire or other emergency conditions.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in providing window guards which are safe to use due to the fact that prior art window guards are very difficult to remove from the window opening in the event it is necessary for an occupant of a building to leave the building under emergency conditions. This is especially true in view of the fact that difficulties have been encountered in providing a window guard which is adjustable in width to accommodate window openings of various sizes without having to provide additional anchor means alongside the window opening.
Prior art window guards with which I am familiar are disclosed in the following patents: Kleinegger, U.S. Pat. No. 980,535; Kuenzel, U.S. Pat. No. 377,624; Shapiro, U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,878; and, Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 560,937.